A Beautiful Friendship
by AdoreThem
Summary: This is a sequel to "A New Beginning"


It had been 3 weeks since Cassie got out of hospital with Adrian and Emma had insisted that Cassie and Adrian came to the farm to spend the whole day there. When Cassie drove up to the farm and got out of the car, she was greeted by Holden how was coming out of the barn.

"Hello, you must be Cassie. I'm Holden, Luke dad."

"Hello Mr. Snyder. It's nice to meet you. If you would excuse me for a minute, I have a little boy who is getting cranky."

"I know what that's like. Try dealing with Luke when he was that age."

Holden started to laugh. Cassie started laughing too, as she walked over to the car and got Adrian out of the car seat. Adrian was a bit fussy when Cassie picked him up, but after a couple of minutes he started to calm down. Holden and Cassie talked a bit before Luke, Noah and Emma came outside.

"Hey Cassie." Luke said.

"Hey guys. How's it going? Hello Mrs. Snyder."

"Please call me Emma."

"Okay and thank you so much for letting us join you on this wonderful day."

"You're welcome. Now let take a look at this little angel."

Emma looked down on a now sleeping Adrian.

"He's so cute" Noah said.

"I actually have something I would like to ask the two of you. I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I feel like this friendship is gonna last a long time, so here is the question. Would you like to be Adrian's godfathers?"

Luke and Noah was a little surprised by the question, and started looking at each other, Noah turned to face Cassie.

"You really mean that?"

"Of cause I mean it, otherwise I wouldn't have asked. So what do you say? It's okay if you don't wanna do it or if you wanna think about it."

"Well I know I wanna do it. What about you Luke?"

"Of cause. I was just surprised at first. But we so wanna do it."

"Really!"

Cassie was so thrilled that she practically jumped up and down, but she decided not to, she thought Adrian would get sick and throw up.

"Why don't we go inside and start planning. How does that sound?" Emma said taking Adrian from Cassie's arms and going inside.

"Sure thing grandma."

While everybody went inside, Emma went up stairs and put Adrian in Ethan's crib. Seeing as Ethan was with Lily and the girls at the zoo, he wouldn't be needing it right now. When she had put him down, she took the baby alarm and went downstairs again. Luke, Noah, Holden and Cassie were sitting around the table, already full speed ahead with the planning for the christening. Emma sat down and looked around.

"So what do we have so far?"

"We need a christening robe, flowers, a priest, a guest list. You know the normal stuff."

"Well, if we do the guest list first, then we'll have plenty of time to find the other things. So what about your parents Cassie?"

"I think my foster parents would like to be there."

"Foster parents?"

"Yeah, my mom and dad died in a car accident when I was 3. And I was put in foster care."

"I'm sorry Cassie."

"It's okay. I remember a few things about them, so it's not like I have no memories of them from when they were alive. Okay! Back to the planning."

For the next two hours the planning was once again at full speed ahead. Luke was sitting with his laptop trying to find a christening robe, Noah, Holden and Cassie were trying to find a priest, and Emma was at the kitchen desk making lunch. The baby alarm had been quiet for a while, but just as Cassie got up from her chair to go to the bathroom, Adrian started screaming.

"Well, I guess someone is hungry. Better take care of that. Where is he exactly?"

"He's in the second room to your left, and the bathroom is right across the hall from it."

"Okay thanks."

Cassie went upstairs, and Luke, Noah, Holden and Emma were talking.

"So we agree on that, right?"

"Yes we agree. So when are we gonna tell her?"

"How about right before the ceremony?"

"Cool, oh she's coming back. So we agree not a word until the ceremony!"

"Yes."

Cassie came down the stairs with Adrian on her arm.

"Look who's up."

Emma was putting lunch on the table and the boys where setting the table. After they were done, Luke walked over to Cassie and Adrian, and took Adrian out of Cassie's hands.

"Hey little fellow. Did you have a nice nap?"

Adrian was smiling up at Luke, and Luke smiled back.

"He's so adorable."

"You were adorable when you were a baby, and look at you now."

Everybody started laughing except Luke, who was a little hurt by what his father had just said.

"So I'm not adorable anymore?"

"Well you are to me!"

"Aww, they are so cute together, aren't they?"

"Yes they are."

The rest of the day went by fast, and it was time for Cassie and Adrian to go home. They all saw Cassie and Adrian out to the car, there were hugs and kisses exchanged and Cassie and Adrian were now on their way home!


End file.
